<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Civil war of Kevle by Drarnegas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655527">Civil war of Kevle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas'>Drarnegas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Civil war [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XIII, League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative setting-Samurai setting, Battle, Civil War, Magic, Samurai inspiration, more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two mighty clans, both with a prodigy daughter as the next of head for there clans and vision on how to shape there empire, will go to war against each other that threatens to swallow the whole empire to its ruin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Civil war [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Civil war of Kevle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lightning´s Vassal:<br/>Oerba Yun Fang<br/>Paine<br/>Tifa and Cloud<br/>Noctis<br/>Yasuo<br/>Karma<br/>Irelia</p><p>Yoruichi´s Vassal:<br/>Soi Fon<br/>Madam M<br/>Lulu<br/>Fran<br/>Katarina<br/>Ashe<br/>Akali<br/>Ahri</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wood hitting against wood echo out all around the combat area in the basement, outside the combat ring, several elder men and women sat and watch as an young pink hair woman was striking against an middle age man with a wooden sword. Despite beings shorter, the young woman was on the offensive hard as the man was sweating and his blocking was getting slower and sloppier. As the man was hit in his left elbow, hi lost his focus and then got rapidly hit in the chest and a hit to the side of his head. He feel to the ground hard with a fairly size wound on his head, bleeding out and stain the ground with blood. Three servant rush out and treated his wound quickly and then carry him off to the infirmary room.</p><p>“Nitoryu style.” One of the elder said as another wooden sword was thrown to the pink hair girl, who caught it and then took a stance. Soon several men and women walk into the ring, all armed with wooden swords, once they had surrounded the young woman, they attack her. The woman quickly block the attacks and then slash out against her opponents, hitting them with the tip of her wooden blades and send and upwards slash against two of them, knocking them down and broke there noses. The pink hair girl quickly then turn around slashing around self, making the attacker back away, which was an mistake for them as she quickly lash out against those that was in front of her. Striking down four opponents, she quickly got to where they had one stood and turn herself around facing the last six opponents. All of them attack her at the same time, but she block the attacks and rush forward dodging those that she could not block. She then hit two of them with the bottom of her swords and then kick two of them to her sides and then finally ended with knocking one out by head butting the one in front of her. Leaving only one remaining. A woman of similar hight but larger body strength, took her time and carefully moved around the younger woman, who did the same thing. Both had there sword raise and waited to see which one of them would make the first move.<br/>Eventually the older woman made the first strike, to which the younger one block and kick the wooden sword out of her hands and then bash the hilt into older woman´s eyes, busting it making her fall to the floor and scream in pain as she held her bleeding eye.</p><p>“Well done young master.” One of the elders said as they bow down to the pink hair woman.</p><p>“These were your best fighters lord Reizei. You need to train them better.”</p><p>“Yes lady Farron.” Lord Reizei said bowing again before leaving, the other elders following after him as servants walk in.</p><p>“Lady Farron, your bath is ready, and your father wants to speak with you later.” They said.</p><p>“Thanks Masa, please clean this up.” Lightning said leaving her servant to clean up the room while she headed to the bathing chamber, leaving the wooden swords against the doorway out.<br/>As she wonder around her castle she ran in to servants and others lords, while was not her fathers vassals, they still respected him and where under is authority and bow to her as walk pass by. Once she got to the bath chamber she slid the door open and walk in removing her kimono and sandals before going into the tub full of water. She gave a sigh as she felt the warm water, how it ease her muscles. She did not think that she would be this sour in her body. She had´t even go hard on herself or on Lord Reizei´s men´s, yet the feeling she had right now was the same as she had done a hard training pass. She did ´t stay to long in the tub seeing as her father wanted to talk to her. So she grab the soap and scrub her body and then got up and dried her body before putting on her kimono and sandals before going out and towards her father´s favourite place in the castle. She did´t run into anymore lord or servants along the way. As she got up the stairs and open the door to the open roof area she saw her father already sitting there, overlooking the landscape.</p><p>“Father.” Lightning said bowing.</p><p>“Lightning, please sit down next to me.”</p><p>Lightning did as she was told and walk over before sitting next to her fathers side.</p><p>“Sixteens years, sixteens years has it been since you came into my life as an outsider. No more then a baby wash up on shore from a storm. I just lost my wife and son that day, thought my line was ended and that I would never know happiness. But then I found you, took you in as an daughter, I still remember those early years when the others lord look down on you, thought that you would never be worth of a samurai, nor never been one. But you have proven them wrong my daughter.”</p><p>“Thank you, father.”</p><p>“The midsummer tournament is coming up, when the greatest swordsmen from all clans gather to prove which one is the best and which clan might become the next shogun. Our clan has always been the one earning that title. Even I held it but after my wife and son pass away, I pass it on to clan Iehiro. That way I could make sure that your grew up to a great warrior and swordswoman, when the tournament comes up I am sure that you will win.”</p><p>“I won´t fail you father.”</p><p>“I know that, all I am asking is that you take it easy on your opponent, defeating and wound a noble son or daughters is fine, killing or cutting there limbs off is to much.”</p><p>“Understood father.”</p><p>“Now shall we meditate.”</p><p>“Yes father.” She said as they started to meditate.</p><p>/////</p><p>At another part of the land, within a city surrounded by forest, waterfalls and mountains. Deep with in the woods a group of Ronin´s were walking through the woods, swords drawn and all of them on the edge. The moved slowly and watch the tree tops and bushes, they focus on trying to hear any noise that seem to be out of place. As they kept on moving, they stop as they saw a leaf fall, looking up they could see a shadowy figure sit on a branch. The Ronin´s raise there swords and a few of them pull out kunai’s, but just before they where about to throw then. The figure was behind them.<br/>“Slow.” The figure said before the Ronin´s feel down to the ground, spewing bloods from there throats, staining the ground with blood. Yoruichi pull her mask of and turn around to see the bodies disappearing into smokes.</p><p>“You can come out now, Ishida Sawa” Yoruichi said looking towards a rock, who vaporise into smoke and an elderly woman sat there.</p><p>“Your skills are as good as ever lady Yoruichi.” Sawa said getting up and walk over to the young, purple hair and dark skin woman.</p><p>“I would say its your test that is getting more predictable. I could have taken them out at the pound, by using the tunnels under the rocks step. At the hill leading up here, by laying traps along the way. And by the misty parts of the mountains, a simple blow dart would be enough to take them out.” Yoruichi said.</p><p>“Then why did you wait until we were here my young lady.”</p><p>“Cause I took a nap, I calculated that I did not need to do anything until they made there way here.”</p><p>Sawa just look on her young lady before chuckling lightly as they made there way back to the Yoruichi castle. “I see my young lady, I guess I will have to think of something new once the midsummer tournament is over.”</p><p>“I do hope there will be some there that might be a challenge.”</p><p>“Careful now my young lady, you might be the most prodigy child out of all the Yoruichi´s that have ever lived. But nobody in your family has ever given the title of shogun, nor won the tournament. Your clan has always server the shogun and the emperor in the shadows, as there personal assassins or spies.”</p><p>“I am aware of that Sawa, but my bloodline has been in the shadows for far to long, once I win the tournament and I become shogun then we will weed out all the clans that has been poisoning these lands and stolen for their own greed.”</p><p>“That is something I would like to see my young lady, but the clan of Farro has always been the clan that becomes shogun´s. Only Farro Yorinao is the one that has step down and handed over the title of shogun to another clan. But seeing as he lost his only son and wife to that fire, its no wonder that he gave it up and wanted to mourn his losses.”</p><p>“I heard that he found an outsider and took them in as an new heir.”</p><p>“That is true my young lady. But there is no way that an outsider, no matter if they been raise by one of the most prestigious clan with in the empire can never defeat a true samurai.”<br/>“I know that as well Sawa, but never the less I am sure that this outsider will be making this year tournament interesting.” Yoruichi said as the two of them made it to the castle. <br/>As soon they enter it, Yoruichi headed towards the hot springs that was with in the garden area, already there was several servants that was waiting for her. As soon as she got there, they undress her removing her clothes and equipment. Once Yoruichi was naked she step into the warm water along with two servants that were washing her body and combed her hair.<br/>“Can someone bring me a bowl or bottle of sake, and a bowl of soup.”</p><p>“Yes my lady.” One of the servant said, before she got hit with the comb, who burrow into her skull, while the other servant got her face smash into the rocky side of the hot spring, several times before she died. Soon both corpses went into smokes.</p><p>“Not bad Sawa. Not bad.” Yoruichi said before her real servants walk out from the side room, brining her the sake and bowl of soup.<br/>“How did you guess my trick my young lady.” Sawa said having been standing behind one of the trees in the garden.</p><p>“I was suspicious ever since I saw the shadow Ronin´s moving so well predictable and that I could take a nap. Knowing how you scold me so many times for taking a nap I thought it was weird that you gave me a test that aloud me to take one. So I was just waiting what else there could be you were up to, and when I saw that there was servants in the hot spring but not my sake or soup. That´s when I notice the plan you had.”</p><p>“My young lady, your truly are a clever one, but telling me this might not have been so smart. Now I know what I can do for the next test.”</p><p>“Which I look forward to, its not fun to do these if you can´t already know all my routines. Means I must push my skills to the limit.”</p><p>“I see, my young lady. Well then, take care. These old bones need a rest.” Sawa said leaving her young master to enjoy her evening meal and sake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>